Descubriendo el amor
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Ash regresa de su viaje por la región de Sinnoh, donde gano el torneo, al llegar es recibido por su familia y amigos, donde se reencontrara con Misty y se dará cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo en su corazón


****

Descubriendo el amor

**Por**: Sakura-Selene

**Genero**: Romance

**Sumario**: Ash regresa de su viaje por la región de Sinnoh, donde gano el torneo, al llegar es recibido por su familia y amigos, donde se reencontrara con Misty y se dará cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo en su corazón

Ash, junto con su amigo pikachu, regresa a Pueblo Paleta donde lo espera su mamá, se encuentra muy feliz porque gano el torneo de la región de Sinnoh, pero lo más importante finalmente regresa a su casa, después de estar tanto tiempo lejos.

-Vamos pikachu ya estamos en casa- le dice Ash al ver su casa tan cerca

-Pika- le contesta antes de comenzar a correr junto con su entrenador

-Mamá ya regrese- grita al entrar en su casa siendo recibido con unas serpentinas

-Bienvenido- dijeron en coro Delia, el profesor Oak, Trace y para su sorpresa también estaban Misty, May, Max y Drew

-Me alegro que ya estés de vuelta- le dijo Delia a su hijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-¡Felicidades! por lo que me contaste ganaste el torneo de Sinnoh

-Si- saca su trofeo y se los enseña a todos, quienes lo empezaron a felicitar por su victoria

-Muy bien pero es hora de comer- anuncio Delia

-¡Si! ¡Comida!- dijeron en coro Ash y May mientras corrieron hacía la cocina

-Hay cosas nunca cambiaran- comento Misty

-Es cierto- confirmo Max

Durante la comida, Ash les contó sobre sus aventuras, aunque era difícil entenderle pues a veces comía con la boca llena pero Misty o lo regañaba o le pegaba, por lo que tuvo que dejar de comer para hablar sin salir lastimado. Les contó sobre su nueva amiga y compañera de viaje, Dawn, quien ganó el gran festival de Sinnoh y además quien quería conocer a Misty pero no pudo acompañarlo, ¿y Brock?, pues el tuvo que regresar a su casa, aunque antes busco a que santo rezarle para que el gimnasio estuviera como debe que ser, esto hizo que ha todos les surgiera una gota al recordar las transformaciones que le daba la madre de Brock, aunque a Drew le tuvieron que explicar.

También los demás contaron sobre lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Misty cada vez es mejor líder de gimnasio y le esta empezando a enseñar ataques a Psydo, aunque por el momento el único avance es que ya puede nadar

Mientras que Max acaba de obtener su licencia y al pokemon que eligió fue Triko, aunque también tiene a ralts, a quien fue a recoger antes de ir a Kanto, además tiene pensado participar en el torneo de Hoen

Con May y Drew, ellos participaron en el gran festival de Jhoto obteniendo el primer y segundo lugar respectivamente, aunque ellos tienen una noticia más importante que comunicar (¿ya se imaginan que es?)

-Pero, ¿que puede ser más importante que ganar el gran festival May?- le pregunto Ash al no entender cual sería la gran noticia, a diferencia de los demás que se lo imaginaban o estaban seguros de lo que era, en otras palabras Max ya lo sabe.

-No ¿te lo puedes imaginar?- le pregunto May sonrojada

-No, pero ¿estas bien?, estas roja

-Hay Ash no vez que son más que amigos- le dijo poniendo énfasis en las última frase, con la esperanza que captara la indirecta

-¿Cómo? ¿ya no son amigos?

Definitivamente Ash no capto la indirecta, seguía siendo muy (tal vez demasiado) despistado

-No exactamente… es que Drew y yo… somos… ¡somos novios!- anuncio finalmente

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido y ellos asintieron sonrojados –entonces felicidades jejeje nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- agrego mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su nuca

Después de eso el resto también los felicito por su noviazgo, y unos en horabuena, ya que suponían de los sentimientos de sus amigos, claro excepto Ash.

Siguieron platicando hasta que se hizo de noche. Todos pasarían la noche en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, excepto Misty, quien se quedaría con los Ketchum.

...

Al día siguiente fueron a ver los pokemon de Ash, quienes lo recibieron muy felices, después de mucho tiempo de no haber visto a su entrenador, aunque otra vez fue recibido por una estampida de sus tauros, y Beili tuvo que ir a rescatarlo antes que saliera lastimado, aunque claro esa no era la intensión de sus pokemons. Luego de las presentaciones con sus pokemons de Shinon, y el resto también saco a sus pokemon, presentando a los nuevos. Todos pasaron buena parte de la mañana jugando. Excepto May y Drew que decidieron pasar un tiempo a solas.

Cerca del medio día decidieron tomar un descanso antes de la comida, Max fue hablar con el profesor Oak, mientras que Ash y Misty se quedaron en la sombra de un árbol con los pokemons. Era como en los tiempos que ellos estuvieron viajando juntos, excepto que eran solo ellos, sin tomar en cuenta a sus pokemons.

-Sabes esta es una de las pocas veces que estamos juntos, desde el inicio de nuestro viaje- comento Ash

-Es verdad, es una lastima que no podamos seguir viajando juntos

-Si…-ocultando su rostro bajo la visera de su gorra –a pesar de siempre estar rodeados de amigos, mil veces hubiera preferido estar contigo

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Ash?- le pregunto Misty, sin todavía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Por supuesto, no te cambiaría por nada

-Ash…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, era… tal vez… que Ash… su Ash sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero antes que lo pudiera decir algo escucharon el llamado de Delia por la hora de la comida

-Que bien ya tengo hambre- exclamo Ahs mientras se levantaba –vamos Pikachu- el pokemon subió a su acostumbrado lugar en el hombro de su amigo y entrenador, antes de que este corriera en dirección al laboratorio

-Ja-suspiro Misty- a pesar de todo Ash sigue siendo en mismo –tomo azurri y también se dirigió al laboratorio

...

-Oye, ¿soy yo? o ¿esos dos se traen algo entre si?- le pregunto Drew a May después de ver esa escena entre sus amigos, claro sin querer.

-¡No te diste cuenta! Ellos dos están enamorados, pero Ash es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos

-¿Y como estás tan segura?

-Por la forma que nos hablaba sobre Misty y el brillo que sus ojos adquirían, aunque son casi imperceptibles

-Pero aún así te diste cuenta- le reprocho un poco celoso, aunque nunca lo admitiría

-¡Claro! Porque es el mismo brillo que hay en mis ojos cuando te veo

-Es verdad-le dijo mientras la abrazaba –es un brillo que te hace ver más tierna

-¿Y tu brillo de cuando me vez donde esta?

-¿No lo vez? Siempre ha estado en mi mirada desde el día que nos conocimos y siempre me ha acompañado y me seguirá por el resto de mi vida

-Drew…

Con su mano derecha acerco el rostro de May al suyo para darle un tierno beso. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

...

Después de la comida, nuestros amigos decidieron partir. Cada uno por su camino. May, Max y Drew regresarían a Hoen, mientras que Ash y Misty se irían a Cd. Celeste. Misty no podía dejar por mucho tiempo el gimnasio y Ash decidió pasar un tiempo con Misty, aprovechando que no tenía ninguna aventura en la puerta.

Durante el camino en el cual compartieron, May, Max y Misty fueron platicando por su lado, mientras que Ash y Drew por otro.

-Por cierto ¿desde cuando conoces a Misty?

-Desde que comencé mi viaje pokemon. Siempre estuvimos juntos hasta que ella tuvo que regresar a su casa para encargarse del gimnasio. Fue una forma muy original, cuando escapábamos de unos pokemons, pikachu y yo habíamos caído al río cuando literalmente nos pesco, aunque parece que no tiene fuerza, es la chica más fuerte que conozco, y no solo en sus músculos, además tiene la furia de un Warados, hay que tener cuidado de ella, aunque es muy dulce.

...

-Esto es tú culpa, Ketchum- regaño Misty a Ash -si no fuera por ti ya estaríamos en el Centro Pokemon

-Ya no me regañes Misty

-Como quieres que no te regañe si estamos perdidos y lo peor de todo es que esta lloviendo

-…

-Además esta apunto de anochecer y…

-Pika pika

-¿Que pasa Pikachu?

-Pika- y sale corriendo a otra dirección a la estaban corriendo

-Espera pikachu- y lo siguieron sin saber a donde se dirigían

Pikachu los guió hasta una cabaña, al parecer estaba abandonado pero les serviría para resguardarse mientras pasaba la lluvia, además de poder pasar la noche ahí. Al entrar vieron una pequeña chimenea al fondo de la habitación además, para su suerte, de un pequeño montón de leñas, así prendieron el fuego para de calentarse. Además el quien fuera el dueño había dejado una manta olvidada, pero primero tenían que secarse, así que Ash saco una toalla de su mochila, al igual que Misty, pero en ese momento se le caño el pañuelo que la entrenadora le había regalado hace unos años antes de cada uno fuera por su camino.

-¿Ese es mi pañuelo?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja, no podía creer que aun conservara su pañuelo además de estar bien cuidado.

-Ehh- dejando de sacar a Pikachu y en ese momento vio el pañuelo tirado- claro siempre lo llevo conmigo- le dijo con su gran sonrisa mientras lo recogía y lo guardaba también a MiniMisty, son como mis amuletos de la suerte

-Ash- susurro Misty- tal vez, solo tal vez el podría… -pensó pero era tan hermoso que parecía algo imposible, pero no el seguía mirándola con la misma mirada desde siempre. Aunque podría ser él es tan despistado que no pudo darse cuenta, tal vez May tenga razón

--Flash Back--

-Es verdad lo que te digo Misty, Ash esta enamorado de ti- le repitió May por milésima vez, ya que la entrenadora no le parecía posible

-A ver May, si es así porque no le ha dicho nada- le pregunto su hermano

-Porque el no tiene ni la menor idea

Ante esa respuesta Max casi se cae de la impresión

-¿¡Entonces no puedes hacer esa afirmación!?

-Por el brillo de sus ojos cuando ve a Misty- le contesto mientras sus ojos brillaban y aparecían brillos a su alrededor – tal vez no te has dado cuenta sus ojos toman un brillo diferente cuando Misty esta cerca o cuando habla de ella

--Fin de Flash Back--

En ese momento no les hizo mucho caso ya que le parecía algo imposible, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

-Tal vez él pueda sentir algo por mi- pensó la entrenadora, mientras lo veía.

En ese momento Ash sintió la mirada de su amiga sobre él y dejo de secarse

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto

-Nada, todo este bien- le dijo algo nerviosa al ser descubierta, pero poco después de hablar estornudo

-¿Como? Si te estas resfriando- la regaño algo molesto

-Que esperabas con la ropa mojada, no puedo quitármela como tu- le explico, aunque Ash solo se quito la chaqueta que era la prenda mas mojada y la había colgado junto a la chimenea, para que se secara

-Es verdad- dijo el entrador pero más para si que para su amiga, al parecer estaba pensando en algo. Poco después se acerco para abrazarla, sorprendiendo a la entrenadora.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal acción sonrojándose un poco, él lo interpreto con que se estaba resfriando

-Para darte un poco de calor y evitar que te enfermes

-Gracias- y se acomodo mejor entre los brazos de su amado, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- es tan calido- pensó- y lleno de ternura además me siento protegida

-No creo que mi calor sea suficiente, además esta empezando hacer más frió- pensó Ash y en ese momento se acordó de la manta que habían visto cuando llegaron.

Hizo que Misty se apartara un momento de él para que pusiera ir por la manta. Luego hizo que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas, así la manta los cubriera mejor puesto que era no era muy grande. Esto hizo que el sonrojo de la pelirroja aumentara pero lo hizo. Ash la volvió abrazar luego de cubrirse y ella se volvió a acomodar pero esta vez apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Por qué me siento diferente ahora?- se pregunto el entrenador antes de recordar lo que Drew le había dicho

--Flash Back--

-Ash, debes que descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos por ella antes que sea demasiado tarde, puede ser que no te espere para siempre- le dijo el coordinador

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eso lo debes descubrir tu mismo

--Fin del Flash Back--

-¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos por Misty?- se interrogo –son de amistad claro, pero si son otros…

Siempre pensé que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran diferentes al que tengo de las demás solo por ser mi mejor amiga, pero ahora no estoy completamente seguro.

Así se pasó la mayor parte de la noche analizando sus sentimientos, si aunque ustedes no lo crean así fue.

Cerca de la media noche termino la lluvia y por una de las ventanas se podía observar la luna, sus rayos daban directamente hacia ellos, pero principalmente al rostro de Misty. Delicadamente le quito unos mechones rojizos de su rostro, evitando despertarla. Se veía como un verdadero ángel, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es? Bueno ya había admitido que es bonita, pero apenas que nadie se pudiera comparar con ella, o al menos para él.

Ya a altas horas de la madrugada el sueño lo venció pero al menos ya había descubierto sus sentimientos por Misty ¡¡Esta enamorado de ella!! ¡¡Y solo Dios sabe des cuando!!

...

Ya había amanecido y a pesar de querer dormir por mas tiempo, los rayos del sol se lo impedian. Así que abrió sus ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Ash, se veía tan tierno dormido, pero… ¡¿se habían quedado en esa posición durante toda la noche?! Había creído que luego de dormirse la soltaría pero al parecer no fue así, tuvo que habérselo imaginado era Ash, él siempre se preocupaba por ella. Aprovechando lo dormilón que era Ash ella acaricio su rostro, definitivamente se veía muy tierno así, pero ¿alguna vez podría hacerlo sin que él estuviera dormido? Se pregunto pero sería tan probable como si pudiera besarlo…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que estaba despertando, quito su mano del rostro de Ash y se hizo la dormida, no quería que descubriera.

Cuando despertó Ash, lo primero que hizo fue ver el rostro de Misty, al parecer seguía durmiendo era algo extraño ya que el dormilón era el y no ella, bueno tal vez estaba demasiado cansada.

-Debo que decirle mis sentimientos, pero ¿Cómo?- se dijo el entrenador en un susurro mientras le daba una caria al rostro de su amiga

Lo que no sabía era que ella había escuchando claramente lo que había dicho, habrá escuchado bien se pregunto sorprendida además a que sentimientos se refería tal vez…

Y de nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su "amigo" la intentaba despertar, si supiera que ella estaba despierta y lo había escuchado.

Cuando, supuestamente, había despertado Misty, se levantaron para acomodar sus cosas aunque ninguno de los dos tenia la mente en eso. Misty en lo dicho por Ash y él en como confesarle sus sentimientos. Pensó que el mejor momento era ese, no podía imaginarse diciéndolo mientras alguien estuviera viéndolo, era algo extraño podía enfrentarse a cualquier reto, enfrentarse a cualquier problema, incluso a un pokemon legendario, pero no podía expresar sus sentimientos, definitivamente esto del amor es algo complicado. Bueno era ahora o nunca. Pero cuando llamaba a Misty ella no le contestaba hasta que tuvo la sacudió para que reaccionara.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Misty al no entender lo que sucedía

-Es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué no me respondías? –pregunto mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, mirándola desconfiadamente

-Es que estaba pensando jeje

-¿Y que era tan importante para que estubieras tan distraída?

-Porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que habías dicho-pensó pero definitivamente eso no podía decirle -es que estoy preocupada por el gimnasio, con mis hermanas acargo puede pasar cualquier cosa- le mintió, pero al parecer Ash le creyó –es una suerte que sea tan ingenio- se dijo aunque no era totalmente mentira

-¿Y para que me llamabas?- le pregunto al recordar la razón de todo esto

-Es que quiero decirte algo…- respiro profundamente antes de seguir hablando -es que… estoy enamorado de ti- le confeso viéndola directamente a sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy extraño pero que Misty pudo identificar facilmente

Luego de esto se formo un incomodo silencio

-No tuve que decirle ya no querrá estar conmigo- se reprocho -Misty…

-Es verdad lo que dices?-le pregunto con la mirada baja oculta por unos mechones rojizos

-Claro! Para que te mentiría!!

- Y tus viajes pokemon?

-Seguiré con ellos!...

-Lo sabia- pensó apretando sus puños- prefiere seguir con sus aventuras a estar conmigo

-Y ahora con mas razón, mientras mas rápido me convierta en un maestro pokemon mas pronto estaré con tigo

Con esto Misty levanto su vista

-De verdad?

-Claro- contesto como si fuera lo más lógico -mi principal sueño, ahora, es convertirme en el mejor maestro pokemon, pero desde que nos separamos sentía que había una razón más importante para hacerlo y ahora se cual es la razón: para estar a tu lado y de ser digno de serlo

- Ash… -y lo abrazo sorprendiendo al entrenador- eso no es necesario, no importa si eres el mejor o el peor entrenador de la historia yo solo quiero que juntos, ya que también te amo, siempre te amado y siempre lo haré

-Misty…- susurro sorprendido -gracias- le dijo antes de corresponderle el abrazo

-No gracias a ti por amarme-le contesto separándose un poco de el, pero sin romper el abrazo que los unía, quedando cara a cara separados solo por unos centímetros.

Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se fueron acercando lentamente mientras cerraban sus ojos, así fue hasta que la distancia que los separaba desapareció, uniendo sus labios en su primer beso, un beso simple, sencillo, pero lleno de ternura y principalmente de amor.

Ambos se abrazaron con mayor fuerza en ese momento, como temiendo si temieran que ese momento fuera solo un sueño y así lo era, pero era uno que se había hecho realidad.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el fic? es el primero que hago de pokemon y solo espero que haya podido transmitir lo que queria, ademas de temo que parte de la confesión no fuera tan... acorde a la personalidad de ambos, puede ser así ya que me aveces se olvida la forma de ser de ambos.

Aunque lo que dice Ash sobre sus sueños es lo que siempre he pensado sobre él, este conciente de estos o no.

Bueno solo queda decir que espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus review con sus comentarios.


End file.
